1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector for connecting an electric wire, and more particularly to a wire connector that facilitates the user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wire connector 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a main body 11, and a cover 12 movably mounted on the main body 1. The main body 11 has an outer wall formed with a protruding receiving block 111 connected to the inside of the main body 11 for passage of a plurality of electric wires A. The cover 12 is provided with a cutter 121 aligning with the electric wires A. In operation, the jaws B1 of a pair of pliers B are pressed on the cover 12 and the main body 11 to move the cover 12 into the main body 11, so that the cutter 121 of the cover 12 will pierce the outer layers of the electric wires A, thereby conducting the cores A1 of all of the electric wires A.
However, each of the jaws B1 of the pliers B is disposed at an oblique state, and the surface of each of the cover 12 and the main body 11 is disposed at a horizontal state, so that each of the jaws B1 of the pliers B applies an oblique pressing force on the cover 12 and the main body 11, thereby easily incurring deflection. Thus, the cover 12 cannot be moved into the main body 11 easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.